The Imagination Factory
by TRikiD
Summary: Inspired by The Rainbow Factory by Aurora Dawn. Foster's is not the happy, candy-coated place you may think it is; inside the giant and old mansion is a nightmare in which no one has ever known of—or lived to tell. Besides, imaginary friends don't just appear out of thin air.


The Imagination Factory

Chapter 1 - The Hard Way

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. A place where kids come and leave their imaginary fiends when they can't keep them anymore, and the poor imaginary friends can then live there until another child can come along and adopt them from there.

But Foster's is not the happy, candy-coated place you may think it is; inside the giant and old mansion is a nightmare in which no has either ever known of—or never lived to tell.

But Bloo was one of the imaginary friends who lived happily at Foster's and was not aware of the horrid torture deep within the bowels of the huge house, and he never thought something so bad could occur when he's constantly being annoyed to death by Cheese.

"Can I have some chocolate milk? Can I have some chocolate milk? Can I have some chocolate milk?"

"UGH, NO! YOU STUPID, IRRITATING WEIRDO! WILL YOU JUST GO AWAY AND BE QUIET FOR ONCE?!"

Bloo's aggravated voice echoed throughout the halls of the mansion when Cheese refused to stop following him to lunch. But like always, the yellow imaginary friend was completely unfazed, as he stared blankly at the blue blob with his beady red eyes.

"Ok," Cheese simply chimed, and he scampered off with his feet loudly flopping on the floor, as usual.

"Doh, if I never see that _thing_ again, it'll be too soon," Bloo growled deeply, and continued on down to the dining hall to make it for lunch, in hopes of meeting Mac since it was Saturday; and on weekends, he didn't have to wait until three o'clock for his creator like a school day.

And the blue blob was finally happy to get downstairs and walk into the dining hall, where the majority of the house was already seated and eating lunch. Bloo then looked for his friends, and he found them at the farthest end closest to the kitchen, sitting and chatting with Madame Foster.

"Oh, Bloo, there you are! Come sit with us, Dearie!" Madame Foster called with a waving hand, and Bloo smiled at the sweet old lady, and he pulled out a seat on the corner between Madame Foster and Wilt.

"I was just talking to your friends about," Madame Foster paused and widened her eyes while glancing around, and she then leaned forward and lowered her voice, "That annoying Cheese."

"Tell me about it! That yellow, alien-lookin' thing drives me NUTS! I tell ya, I'd love ta just get ridda the idiot," Bloo ranted on angrily, and he then turned away and rested his head on one hand while slouching.

"That's understandable," Madame Foster chimed softly, as she and the others shared suspicious glances.

"But we'll never live ta see the day. No one wants to adopt him, and the odds are so bad that it'll only happen when pigs fly," the blue blob grumbled on, making his friends and the old lady grin a little.

"Hey, Bloo!" came a familiar voice, and the said blue blob instantly perked up.

"Mac, buddy, thank goodness you're here! For once, there's someone in the house that ISN'T an annoying little-!"

"Right, ok, I get it! But listen, there's something I gotta tell you, Bloo. It's really cool," Mac explained with an excited smile.

"Oh, yeah?" Bloo questioned while hopping down from his seat.

"No, no, sit back down; trust me, you're gonna wanna sit for this one. Same goes for you guys," Mac protested and made Bloo sit back down, and the others were intrigued when Mac pointed them out too. The boy then pulled up a seat on the other side of Wilt, and he leaned in close with anxiety.

"Ok, get this: You know how some of the friends here have been mysteriously disappearing?"

"Yeah…"

As Bloo was becoming more interested, the others didn't like where this was going.

"Well, the news investigators that have been stopping by here to look into the case say they've figured it out."

"Really?!"

"Yeah! They think the disappearances are all connected to this wanted drug dealer somewhere around town."

…

"That doesn't even make any sense," Wilt finally spoke up.

"Coco," Coco clucked in agreement.

"Uh, si! Why would drogadicto want imaginary friends?" Eduardo questioned with a cocked brow.

"I have no idea, but thought you'd wanna know 'cause-."

"Yes, yes, we know, Mac. It's all very sad that my beloved imaginary friends are disappearing, and I wish I could save them. Are you sure the police are doing everything they can, Dear?" Madame Foster asked with worry.

"That's what I heard," Mac replied with a shrug, "But don't worry, Madame Foster, we'll find them."

"You're such a sweet boy, Mac. Now, you boys go and play. They day is still early!" With that, Mac and Bloo followed Madame Foster's suggestion, and the two darted off to do who knows what to have fun.

"Coco co coco co…co co," Coco clucked quietly, as she and Wilt and Eduardo glared at Madame Foster.

"I know this isn't good, but we'll be fine. We've never been caught before, and we won't get caught now," Madame Foster hissed back.

"What about Mac and Bloo? You know they're bound ta dig too far," Wilt whispered angrily.

"I'm well aware of that too, and don't worry. If they learn too much, we'll deal with them," Madame Foster explained firmly.

"We es no going to hurt them, are we?" Eduardo whimpered.

"Only if they do this the hard way, Dear. Only if they do this the hard way."

* * *

 **The Rainbow Factory is just so clever, I couldn't help but write a Foster's Home parody of it. Trust me, you guys will love it.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
